Recuerdos para noches de desvelo
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos conllevan al abandono de Ciel por parte de Sebastián. Ciel, deseoso, pero tan orgulloso como siempre, no se percata a tiempo de que despertó aquel extraño sentimiento en su demonio... One-shot Dos episodios
1. Inicio de nuestra comun desgracia

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, Shota y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_A mí madre, BrujaSaySay quien me apoyó y ayudó con consejos para la elavoración de este mini-fic_

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Terminé de escribir todo, así que me encaminé por algo nuevo, como escritora frustrada que soy, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, así que escribí esto y como quedó muy largo, lo dividí en dos episodios, espero sean de su agrado._

_Adiós!!_

* * *

**Despidiendo a mí máscara**

Las tardes eran solitarias desde aquel día… ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto?

Abandonarlo fue uno de sus peores errores, pero como buen demonio, no lo admitiría jamás… Y para qué hablar del conde.

El saberse invencible no es una muy buena cualidad, llama a la arrogancia y egocentrismo que te obliga a vivir como tu quieres, a hacer lo que tu quieras sin importar lo que los demás sientan… ¿Cuándo ha importado?

El jardín se sentía tan solo… Era su culpa… Su maldita culpa…

Tuvo el orgullo suficiente como para siempre fingir no amarlo y que todas sus acciones giraban entorno al placer… Ordenando sexo, pidiendo cariño mientras dormía ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ocultar lo evidente? Aún así dejó ir a quien quería… Por orgullo, ese orgullo que mantendría y que se quedaría con el hasta la tumba…

De algún modo su vida se vio salvada, al no tener pacto, no habría que devorar su alma, pero…

Tampoco habría nadie para protegerle.

¿Qué era más importante? Tantas dudas… Tantas… Maldita sea… Como esta inspiración que te obliga a relatar lo que en verdad está en el fondo de ti mismo y no quieres reflexionar…

La soledad te abandona… Si… Hasta la soledad lo había abandonado ¿Qué más quedaba? Esperar… Esperar un eterno regreso que nunca volverá…

Siempre me pregunto el por qué de salvar lo insalvable, por qué limpiar lo sucio… ¿Para qué mantienes con vida a un enfermo terminal? Aquello era lo que se preguntaba, nada valía la pena… Nada… Desde esa noche…

_**Flash Back**_

"La luna estaba alta" Aseguraba Sebastián mientras arropaba al menor entre sus cobijas, debajo de aquella almohada se albergaba uno de sus libros de terror y una pistola, desde hace tiempo, eso era una obsesión, debía sentirse protegido aunque Sebastián no estuviera allí, nunca sería débil ni dependiente… Aunque ambos como pareja eran un excelente complemento, Sebastián era su fuerza, Ciel era el cerebro, obviamente sin descartar las habilidades psicológicas de ese mayordomo que lo ayudaba día a día con sus tareas, de la más simple y estúpida, hasta la más dificultosa y descabellada.

Era tan perfecto, que casi era evidente que humano no era, y como una vez muy bien dijo:

"_Y ese perfecto demonio es mío" _

Ahora podía darse la atribución de admitir lo estúpido que era tras dejarlo ir, pero no, como siempre, no lo haría…

-Quédate conmigo.

¿Aquella era una muestra de debilidad? Últimamente lo hacía más seguido.

-¿Tiene pesadillas de nuevo, Bocchan? – Sin permiso de el, lo toma un poco, levantándolo y moviendo un poco la almohada – Como pensé, usted está leyendo esos libros de nuevo, y esa pistola… ¿Para qué? – La cercanía de sus rostros incomodaba un tanto al caprichoso y orgulloso conde, que desvía su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Esa es mí orden, y debes cumplirla sin cuestionarme – Se limita a responder, ante esto, Sebastián sonríe, le gustaba el orgullo casi estúpido de su amo, acomodando la almohada nuevamente y quedándose de pie, como una perfecta estatua y candelabro en mano, esperando que el muchacho se durmiera profundamente – Dime, Sebastián… - Dice tomando la pistola, mirándola detenidamente y jugueteando con ella – Los demonios no duermen ¿Verdad? – Sebastián sonríe estéticamente, como siempre.

-Es un lujo que no nos otorgamos, es una necesidad simple de humanos… - Responde – Aún así, podría quedarme observando el sueño del joven amo toda la noche.

-Como siempre… - Deja la pistola a un lado y se acomoda mirando el techo – Su estética es siempre más fuerte… ¿Acaso no tienen deseos o inspiraciones?

-No comprendo por qué el Bocchan me hace estas preguntas.

-Por nada – Cierra sus ojos y le da la espalda – Entonces te quedarás parado allí toda la noche.

-¿Es esa una orden? Sí lo es, lo haré.

-Es una orden… - Se acurruca un poco, ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas finas y la seda de sus sábanas – En el mismo cuarto… Compartiendo el mismo aire… Y acostados en la misma cama.

Sabía que aunque diera la orden de una forma muy distorsionada, Sebastián, como perfecto demonio que era, sería capaz de comprenderla y acatarla inmediatamente a lo recién pedido, el problema era ahora que… ¿Cómo lo obedecería? El mejor que nadie conocía en profundidad a su joven amo, lo caprichoso y preciso que era para todas sus cosas… ¿Qué pretendía? Simplemente reía, era cómico ver como un niño, sin desmerecerlo en lo absoluto, independiente a sus habilidades intelectuales y lo sádico que podría llegar a ser en ocasiones, disfrazaba su miedo, su soledad y su necesidad por amor en ordenes crudas, mal fundadas e indirectas.

A pesar de todo, era un niño, y uno muy traumado, por cierto.

¿Esos traumas serían los culpables de la no heterosexualidad del menor que trataba siempre de ocultar ante su prometida, ante gestos crueles, varoniles, decididos y fuertes? Puede ser… Es una idea que no se puede descartar, al menos no tan fácilmente, aquel niño era víctima de su pasado aunque no lo admitiera, Sebastián sabía perfectamente eso.

-¿Te harás el sordo con lo que acabo de decir? – Pregunta en tono frío y decidido, Sebastián cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa algo forzada, aquello era indudablemente desagradable.

-Lo haré, my lord… - Quita su corbata y sus finos zapatos de cuero, también se despoja de sus pantalones, sólo su camisa conservó el lugar que corresponde en el cuerpo del hombre, que entraba lentamente a la cama.

Luego de entrar, se queda estático, ciertamente, no había dado ninguna orden más aparte de compartir cuarto, aire y cama.

No entendía nada, a pesar de ser un demonio – Y de los mejores – No entendía por qué su amo lo hacía ingresar a su cama, si le daba la espalda…

Sentía la pistola debajo de la almohada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par observando hacia la ventana y sintiendo ese cuerpo grande, cálido y tieso junto a el, no reconfortaba…

La luna estaba llena, se veía hermosa, en su ojo azul se reflejaba, mientras el otro permanecía opacado por el sello que sólo emitía luz al hacer una orden al demonio.

Odiaba admitirlo, y de hecho, no lo hizo, pero estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y su respiración era agitada, pero lo disimularía hasta el final.

-Sebastián – Dice manteniendo su tono autónomo y fuerte – Hazlo.

¿"Hazlo"? Eso no decía mucho en lo absoluto, sin duda el podía hacer muchas cosas, aunque en una cama… Sólo se podía traducir a una cosa.

-¿Hacer qué? – Pregunta burlándose del niño, sabiendo lo que quería, aún así se comportaba como el demonio que era.

-Déjate de bromas – Gruñó.

Se acomodó y movió el cuerpo de Ciel, para que quedara bocarriba, lo miro detenidamente unos segundos ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Sólo eso harás? – Dijo, desafiándolo, el demonio sonrió y se acercó a dar un primer y corto beso, rozando sus labios, posicionándose sobre el.

Sus demoniacos y perfectos labios se preparaban para comenzar un recorrido por el pequeño y frágil cuerpo, a la vez que los labios del menor eran torturados en forma masoquista, todo por reprimir gemidos que simplemente NO demostraría… Aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿Para qué aguantar gemidos que tu mismo pediste que te provocaran? ¿Acaso era eso un desafío para que se esforzara más en darle placer, hasta hacerlo salir de sus cabales? Si, probablemente eso era.

Sebastián, tratando de hacer sentir a Ciel más cómodo, tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

-No es necesario que me trates como a una niña – Dice soltándose de la mano de Sebastián – No necesito que… Ah… Me… Hagas esto con cariño… - Decía, o intentaba decir con dificultad, claro, y como no, intentaba hablar y pensar cuerdamente mientras el mayor ya había llegado a su entrepierna, besándola, lamiéndola, succionándola.

El mensaje era uno solo: "No necesito tú amor, sólo necesito tú sexo"

¿Era eso cierto? Obviamente no… Claro… Si ese era el culpable de su desgracia…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Amo Ciel – Habla Maylene – He traído su cena – La muchacha miope dejó la bandeja en la cómoda del conde, este no se había levantado en todo el día, permanecía junto a su pistola y su libro, el libro que fue testigo de lo que pasó… Aquella noche de "Primera vez"

_**Flash Back**_

-No tienes que ser… Tan amable conmigo… Sebastián… Ah… - Se retorcía el pequeño tratando de mantener su independencia, orgullo y autonomía.

-Si usted lo dice así…

Terminó de lubricar la entrada para ingresar a el de una sola estocada, claro, debía ser suave, cariñoso, pero el niño se negaba a aceptarlo, por lo cual cumplió su pedido, y se sintió alegre al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Ciel, que secaba una tras una apenas se asomaban siquiera en sus ojos.

Quería abrazar a Sebastián… Si… Quería… Pero no lo haría, en este momento ese cuerpo perfecto era reemplazado por las sábanas y almohadas que amortiguaban sus gemidos, que calmaban la fuerza de su brazo que querían ser utilizados para aferrarse al cuerpo más grande.

¿Qué haría? Simple: No sabe.

En ese momento no podía disfrutar del todo, obvio, su cuerpo era víctima del desenfrenado placer que le otorgaba el otro cuerpo, pero su mente y sus impulsos lo afligían, no podía entregarse por completo a aquel momento, ya que estaba no sólo pendiente de no gemir, sino de aguantar las ganas de abrazar a Sebastián, aguantar las ganas de gemir su nombre, y secar sus lágrimas para que este no las viera.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo lleno por dentro cuando el demonio se corrió en el, pero no se corrió solo, aquella había sido una primera vez con dignidad, o mejor dicho con "Lo que creía ser dignidad" para el joven Ciel, que para el más que nada, su dignidad era su orgullo y autonomía, aunque puede admitir que no lo disfrutó al 100% por tanta preocupación y limitación en las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante su primer sexo placentero.

-Al parecer fue algo doloroso, a pesar de que esta no sea su primera vez ¿Por eso mismo me pidió que no fuera cuidadoso?

-Cállate – Reprochó – No necesito cariño – Se acurruca, tapándose con las sábanas y cerrando sus ojos – Tampoco es necesario que me recuerdes que no es mí primera vez – Agrega – Sabes que no me es grato el recordarlo.

El moreno sonrió, felizmente no fue percibido por el menor que probablemente, al verlo sonreír después de decir esto, lo hubiera golpeado o algo.

Se incorporó lentamente, recogiendo sus ropas sin pudor alguno.

-¿Te irás? – Pregunta el menor con una voz fuerte, pero que en el fondo escondía un dolor indescriptible.

-Supongo que ya cumplí mí misión por esta noche, pero sí el joven amo desea que me quede, lo haré.

-No, puedes irte – Responde después de algunos segundos de pensarlo.

Escucha la puerta cerrarse tras de el ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Aquello no era más que un presagio de lo que venía producto de las consecuencias.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Comenzó a comer con desagrado la cena preparada por Bard, que extrañamente, debido al estado de su amo, no había encendido dinamita ni provocado algún desastre en su mansión.

Cada mordida se le hacía tan amarga…

"_Uno nunca valora lo que tiene… Hasta que lo pierde…"_

Si, y eso fue lo que le pasó a el… Continuó comiendo y recordando… Recordando su verdadera primera vez…

_**Flash Back**_

-Mira, así te ves aún más lindo – Dice la voz de uno de los tipos que estaban allí, esa noche en aquel lugar tan específico, con sus túnicas, encadenado en una especie de altar, siendo retenido por numerosas manos que le impedían su movimiento e intento de arranque.

Pero un par de manos se destacaba del resto, al parecer era el líder de los tipos, quienes se dedicaban a reprimir sus movimientos, había uno que nada más recorría su cuerpo lentamente para sentir esa piel tan fina, tan característica de un noble ingles.

-Estoy sucio, estoy herido, quiero irme a casa – Pedía el niño.

A sus diez años y rasgos muy mal definidos, tenía el cuerpo de una bella dama, a excepción de un pequeño miembro infantil en su parte inferior, nada más lograba causar excitación para el enfermo, psicópata y pedófilo que había pedido a sus compañeros que lo ayudaran a hacer más fácil la posesión del cuerpo que lo enloquecía…

Aquellos llantos, más que darle lastima y sentimiento de culpabilidad, le daban impulso para aumentar su velocidad, si, aquello era simplemente placentero, pero no dejaría más que huellas, si… Las huellas que harían al menor, años después, confundirse con un hombre mayor tras serle arrebatada su débil hombría de niño de diez años.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Que irónico… - Susurró dejando el plato a un lado – El acontecimiento que marcó mí vida y por el que sufrí tantos años, fue el culpable después de tanto placer que recibí en manos de Sebastián…

_**Flash Back**_

Aquello ya era una costumbre, como todas las noches, ahora comprendía el habla no verbal de su amo, cuando lo desvestía:

Si este lo miraba de reojo, tímidamente sin querer admitir lo que deseaba, era que no quería que siguiera abotonando su pijama. La razón era obvia ¿No?

Y así mismo, cuando se mostraba malhumorado y aburrido, apenas terminaba de abotonar su camisa, le daba la espalda para meterse a la cama… Hasta que esa noche después de varios meses de sexo carnal… Llegó:

-Sebastián, quiero que esta noche sea diferente – Ciel había tomado bastante personalidad en el sentido sexual después de tantos meses de mantener a su demonio como amante – Nunca he dado oportunidad a sentir amor… Tal vez sea una experiencia grata, así que te ordeno que esta noche no sea igual, que me complazcas de manera diferente.

Comprendió la orden indirecta nuevamente, el "Que esta noche no sea igual" significaba "Complacer ahora no sólo físicamente, sino que también psicológica" ósea, darle amor. Y aquello era "Amor" ya que todos sabemos claramente que los demonios otorgan lo que les pidas a cambio de tú alma, pueden entregarte el cariño más perfecto y falso que exista, pero tan, tan perfecto, al punto de parecer real y casi creértelo tu mismo. Si, ese era el cariño que le entregaría esa noche, el cariño falso que le pidió, el cariño de "querer" su alma. Sólo ese cariño le tenía.

Tantos años aparentando ser propiedad de aquel niño, no, la verdad era una sola y era simple: Nunca le perteneció.

Eso era todo, desde siempre, desde el inicio, desde que lo invocó, el cuerpo y la alma del niño le pertenecería durante toda la eternidad, ese niño era propiedad del demonio, y no al revés.

-¿Entonces me permitirá esta noche tomar su mano? – Cuestionó el demonio tomando lugar encima de el, había notado en todos esos meses, que al menor le gustaba tener a ese firme y cálido cuerpo sobre el, aprisionándolo, protegiéndolo.

-Si… Sólo… Por esta noche… Ah… Sebastián…

Exacto, sólo por esa noche no se reprimiría, gritaría que lo amaba al llegar al orgasmo si ganas le daban, lo abrazaría, haría todas las posiciones que al mayor le antojaran, lo besaría como nunca lo hizo, se daría los minutos que fueran necesarios para jugar con el y también rebajarse y otorgarle placer al cuerpo que por tantas noches lo ha extasiado entre besos, caricias y orgasmos.

Y allí estaba, el líder de la familia Phantomhive y de las fabricas Funtom, con la cabeza entre las piernas del mayordomo ¿Qué dirían sus empleados, su prometida, o peor aún… La reina si lo viera así?

Con su pequeña mano derecha se encargaba de masturbar mientras que su boquita saboreaba el glande, el demonio emitía gemidos roncos y excitantes… Eso era demasiado placentero.

-¿Por qué lo hace, Bocchan? – Cuestiona Sebastián cuando se corrió en la boca del menor que saboreaba el semen del hombre.

-No lo sé… - Responde abalanzándose sobre el, abrazando su cuello, reteniéndolo, mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el suave pezón del adulto, sus labios lamian los de Sebastián y abría su boca para darle más cabida dentro de el, intercambiando fluidos, jugando con sus lenguas y acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos, uno sobre el otro.

Gemía sin importar el ser escuchado, esa sería la noche en la cual disfrutaría de todo al máximo, no reprimiría lágrimas, gemidos ni gritos…

Lo abraza sintiendo el pene erecto de su compañero acercándose a su destino, lo mira a los ojos sin importar parecer un estúpido preadolescente enamorado, besa delicadamente sus labios y susurra a su oído un casi inaudible "Te amo" ¿Eso había sido acaso una declaración? Después de tres meses de mantener relaciones sexuales con el demonio, recién ahora era capaz de aceptarlo ¿No?

Pero como dijo antes que todo el pequeño Phantomhive: "Sólo sería por esta noche"

Gimió el nombre del culpable de su placer incontables veces, sentía la mano de Sebastián masturbando su pequeño miembro, mientras lo penetraba, aquella era la sensación perfecta, Sebastián era simplemente un experto en sexo…

Aquella noche para el fue especial… Aunque después pensó… ¿Por qué había sido tan especial? Sebastián fue exactamente igual que en las otras noches… Entonces ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: Sintió amor.

-Espera… - Susurra Ciel con una voz fina y delicada – Es una orden… Esta noche… Dormirás conmigo…

Ciertamente, nunca le había pedido pasar la noche completa con el, esta era la primera.

-Como ordene – Responde Sebastián, volviendo a acostarse y correspondiendo con desagrado el abrazo del menor que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una envidiable sonrisa.

-Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel, sonriendo felizmente, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sebastián – Te amo… - Vuelve a repetir, tampoco recibió respuesta, no, no la recibiría a menos que Ciel le ordenara que lo hiciera.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_ Dejenme sus reviews porfiiis!!!  
xDD Las amaré, enserio_

**The Koroshi Death's End**


	2. Fin de nuestra comun desgracia

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, Shota y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Humi-Chan, Girl-Darkness y noda_

_Que fueron quienes comentaron este fic en el primer episodio, gracias a ellas!  
_

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Terminé de escribir todo, así que me encaminé por algo nuevo, como escritora frustrada que soy, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, así que escribí esto y como quedó muy largo, lo dividí en dos episodios, espero sean de su agrado._

_Adiós!!_

* * *

**Fin de nuestra comun desgracia**

**_Flash Back_  
**

Gimió el nombre del culpable de su placer incontables veces, sentía la mano de Sebastián masturbando su pequeño miembro, mientras lo penetraba, aquella era la sensación perfecta, Sebastián era simplemente un experto en sexo…

Aquella noche para el fue especial… Aunque después pensó… ¿Por qué había sido tan especial? Sebastián fue exactamente igual que en las otras noches… Entonces ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: Sintió amor.

-Espera… - Susurra Ciel con una voz fina y delicada – Es una orden… Esta noche… Dormirás conmigo…

Ciertamente, nunca le había pedido pasar la noche completa con el, esta era la primera.

-Como ordene – Responde Sebastián, volviendo a acostarse y correspondiendo con desagrado el abrazo del menor que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una envidiable sonrisa.

-Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel, sonriendo felizmente, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sebastián – Te amo… - Vuelve a repetir, tampoco recibió respuesta, no, no la recibiría a menos que Ciel le ordenara que lo hiciera.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Patético… - Murmura Ciel levantándose de su cama y admirando el destruido jardín – Será mejor que tome un baño.

Nunca permitía que otras manos lo tocaran, que otras manos lo bañaran ni lo acicalaran, ordenó llenar la tina a la temperatura que a el le gustaba y ordenar su baño son sales, espuma y pétalos de rosa, le daban un toque más tranquilizador.

Pero como siempre, o el agua estaba más fría, o más caliente, en este caso estaba más fría, que desagradable era tener sirvientes tan inútiles para realizar las tareas domesticas… Un momento, ellos eran sólo humanos, no es que ellos fueran inútiles, es que Sebastián era demasiado perfecto.

Se mete al agua, sin darse cuenta, estiró su brazo con los ojos cerrados, y volvió a sí cuando notó que Sebastián no tomó su brazo para limpiarlo con la esponja, no, ahora era algo que debía empezar a hacer el mismo.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de Sebastián, recordando aquella noche tan cálida y placentera… Que también a la vez fue la última…

_**Flash Back**_

-Buenos días, joven amo – Lo despertó la suave voz del mayordomo, el muchacho extrañamente y como nunca antes, sonrió y respondió su saludo – Su itinerario de hoy es…

-¿Tu no amas…? – Preguntó interrumpiendo al mayordomo.

-Sí usted me ordena que ame, amaré.

-¿Sólo puedes amar sí es por obligación? – Vuelve a preguntar.

-Así son las cosas cuando cambias tú cuerpo de forma temporal a cambio de un alma deliciosa como la suya.

Entró en sí, esa era su cruel y cruda verdad… Sebastián amaría sí el le ordenaba que lo amara, Sebastián le otorgaría placer sexual sólo si el le ordenaba que lo excitara. Si, Sebastián es una marioneta temporal que actúa acorde a órdenes, jamás a impulsos.

Termina de vestirlo en silencio, mientras escuchaba a Sebastián terminando de informar el itinerario del día, comenzando por un pequeño viaje a Londres, Scotland Yard, tan inútil como siempre.

Aunque pudo prestar un poco de atención al caso, su mente seguía ocupada analizando las palabras de su demonio… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Anoche llegó a sentirse amado a ojos cerrados, seguramente si los hubiera abierto, habría notado la mirada inerte e inexpresiva de Sebastián al abrazarlo, al besarlo, al tocarlo e incluso al penetrarlo, al parecer ni siquiera sentía placer, claro, el no era más que una replica perfecta de un ser humano.

Había pasado una semana de estar en la mansión de la cuidad, en Londres. Luchaba contra su insaciable necesidad de sexo gracias al cuerpo de Sebastián, pero no, no volvería a pedirlo, era algo sin duda cruel y de por sí, se sentía débil y necesitado cuando lo hacía, sabía que Sebastián conocía los motivos de su cambio, pero aún así no le daría motivo para aumentar su ego demoniaco que lo hace estar acostumbrado a que siempre los humanos queden entusiasmados y "prendidos" en sus ganas de tener sexo con aquel hombre ideal.

-Joven amo, usted ha estado particularmente desagradable estas últimas semanas – Si, también el hacerse el desentendido era uno de sus juegos más estúpidos y aburridos.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Para qué miente si sabe que lo sé? – Si, y luego darte su "Jaque Mate"

-¿Para qué preguntas entonces? Y no, no es lo que piensas, no te hagas el inteligente conmigo.

-Usted mejor que nadie está al tanto de mis capacidades, Bocchan. Está herido ¿No es así?

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclama poniéndose de pie - ¡No juegues conmigo, imbécil! – Exclama entrando a su habitación - ¡Y no vengas a desvestirme! – Grita antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerzas detrás de el, como símbolo de debilidad, sabiendo que no era visto, se dejó caer sobre la cama bocabajo.

¿Herido? ¿Estaba herido?

-Reconócelo, Ciel – Se habló el mismo en voz baja – Aquí no hay nadie para escucharte ni para humillarte… Afuera sólo hay un perro fiel que mueve su cola esperando tus órdenes… Para cumplirlas al pie de la letra…

Ciel ciertamente jamás le había ordenado a Sebastián fingir amarle ni consolarlo cuando estuviera triste, de por sí, siempre tras la muerte de seres queridos se mantuvo solo, en pie, sin importar qué, lo único que pedía era no ser traicionado ni abandonado por Sebastián, ahora comprendía el por qué Sebastián ahora no entraba a consolarlo, nunca se lo ordenó, claro… Sólo era eso… Un cuerpo perfecto que te satisface… Que te otorgó sexo.

Por otra parte, la cabeza de Sebastián permanecía neutra, y aunque el no solía aproblemarse ni cuestionarse por nada, esta vez simplemente pensaba:

Su existencia hasta ahora era vacía, había nacido para cumplir órdenes y para comer, aquello era un panorama desalentador para tantos siglos interminables de vida, nadie negaba que era dueño de un físico increíble y de una fuerza y capacidad intelectual extraordinaria, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿De qué le servía todo eso sí nada más era para servir una y otra vez, para luego cobrar y devorar almas?

Incluso la vida de los humanos era más entretenida, al menos ellos llegaban a aproblemarse por estupideces del tamaño de una pestaña, de llorar o reír con la misma intensidad y emoción por amor, por rabia o alegría. Ellos no poseían poderes sobrenaturales, eran débiles, vulnerables y sólo unos pocos de ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para resolver asesinatos o hacer avanzar la tecnología, el mejor que nadie podía decir eso, había visto todo el avance del planeta durante el inicio de los tiempos.

Un momento… ¿Se estaba cuestionando? ¿Estaba poniendo en duda su existencia hasta ahora? Que ingrato para ser un demonio al cual le ha sido otorgada la inmortalidad, fuerza, y cuerpo perfecto, mejor debería ir a "dormir" en vez de estar pensando tonterías.

"La luna está alta" Sebastián siempre le decía eso. Pensaba mientras se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, las cortinas abiertas de par en par mientras observaba la luna llena, las hermosas estructuras y el cielo de Londres.

Quita lentamente sus ropas, le costaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con botones. Termina finalmente después de una guerra contra su camisón de dormir, se mete a la cama, acomodando sus almohadas.

Permanecía con los ojos abiertos, no entendía el por qué… Algo andaba mal…

Lograron resolver al caso tan sólo dos semanas después, un nuevo record de atrasos del perro guardián de la reina, pues en verdad, los asuntos de su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, aunque Sebastián actuaba tan perfecto y suspicaz como siempre.

Volvieron a la mansión principal, Elizabeth lo esperaba, desde hace tiempo que no la veía, y en verdad no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante los abrazos de su prima, sabía que no se casaría con ella, moriría antes, pero de todos modos se daba la atribución de tratarlo como a un novio, aunque de todos modos agradecía su decencia e inocencia para nunca pedirle un beso ni intentar tomar su mano, se sentiría mal, porque sus labios y sus manos… Sólo han tocado el cuerpo de Sebastián.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Elizabeth tampoco ha venido desde ese día…

Toma su caballo y sale a cabalgar alrededor de su mansión, hacia la vieja, si, la mansión que anteriormente fue de sus padres, el conde Vincent y la condesa Rachel Phantomhive.

Su caballo avanzaba lentamente por entre las ruinas, miraba todo detalladamente, recordándose cuando tenía diez años, corriendo entre los pasillos en llamas, buscando a sus padres… Y a Sebastián… Su perro…

-Sebastián era un buen perro… Pero al parecer… Hice mal en ponerle también Sebastián a mí demonio, también se fue… - Susurra, y era cierto, al igual que su mascota, su demonio se fue.

**_Flash Back_**

-Te he notado extraño – Comenta Ciel mientras almuerza.

-No debería preocuparse del estado de sus sirvientes, my lord – Responde Sebastián, manteniéndose firme y rígido como una estatua a su lado.

-Es desde que tu y yo no hemos vuelto a… Tu sabes – Agrega sonriendo, mirándolo burlesco, si, si aquella era la razón, entonces podría herir, o intentar herir a Sebastián, aunque este no contestó.

La noche había caído nuevamente sobre Inglaterra, Sebastián arropaba a su amo en su cama.

-Buenas noches, Bocchan – Se despide cordialmente, Ciel no responde, ante el silencio, agrega – Espero halla disfrutado su periodo de venganza – Ciel abre sus ojos sin entender nada, Sebastián no pudo verlo, ya que le estaba dando la espalda – Me tomaré un periodo de descanso, aunque lo tome a burla, los demonios también necesitamos… Ordenar nuestros sentimientos, las ideas – Continua diciendo – Por favor cuídese, y ahora que no estaré más, no se exponga a peligros estúpidos, ya que posiblemente no volveré jamás – Cierra la puerta.

Se levanta de la cama apresurado y se dirige a la puerta, pero su mano queda tiesa frente a la chapa, si, no se atrevió a tomarla, no pudo tomarla ¿Por qué? Claro, su orgullo.

Un nudo casi incontenible se hizo en su garganta, no podía creerse capaz de eso, o mejor dicho, no podía creer a Sebastián capaz de eso ¿Un demonio ordenando sus sentimientos? Un momento ¿Tenía sentimientos?

Por un instante sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar que posiblemente Sebastián se había enamorado de el, abre la puerta y corre en sus simples pijamas hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, abre la puerta y no ve a nadie, corre posteriormente al cuarto de sirvientes, ellos dormían y la cama de Sebastián se hallaba perfectamente hecha, corre luego a la cocina.

Nunca se había dado cuenta siquiera de que su mansión era tan grande que hasta el mismo se cansó de recorrerla, pero nada, no lo encontró, abrió la puerta principal de la mansión, nevaba, hacía frío, pero poco le importaba, salió corriendo y sintió como la nieve quemaba sus pies desnudos, aún así no desistió de ello.

-¡¡¡Sebastián!!! ¡¡¡¡SEBASTIÁN!!!! – Gritaba desesperado, en verdad no podía creer su estupidez, dejó pasar demasiados segundos antes de ir tras Sebastián, claro, debió imaginar que unos segundos nada más le bastarían para volar lejos de Inglaterra… Y de su vida…

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Que estúpido – Susurra.

Continúa su viaje cabalgando para llegar a un lugar que nunca antes había visitado… Era hermoso, nunca había llegado hasta allá con Sebastián, nunca se había desviado del camino.

Encontró un hermoso campo, el césped estaba corto y verde, brillaba como si estuviese bien cuidado, pero no había nadie, y que el supiera, ese territorio tampoco le pertenecía a nadie.

Baja del caballo y lo ata a uno de los arboles, en el que encuentra una pluma negra, lo cual no le pareció tan extraño, pájaros negros existían en todas partes.

Se acostó un momento para sentir la brisa, cerró sus ojos y soltó un pequeño y cansado suspiro, sí tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la actitud extraña de Sebastián, sabría lo que le pasaba, pero no, siempre fue egocéntrico y egoísta, nunca se intereso un mínimo en Sebastián, lo amaba, si, pero nunca se preguntó siquiera cómo estaba, de algún modo, sabía que la respuesta era "Lógica" y que seguramente Sebastián le diría que estaba como siempre.

Una extraña calidez invadió su cuerpo, quiso abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo, sintió unos brazos aprisionándolo y quitando su parche del ojo. No había contrato, había desaparecido, pero conservaba su parche para recordar a Sebastián.

Luchaba por liberarse de esos brazos tan fuertes, intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero una extraña fuerza lo impedía. Si, forcejeó hasta sentir unos labios contra los suyos… Ese aliento era… único… Perfecto y completamente conocido por el muchacho, que abrazó inmediatamente el cuello del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba, sabía, sentía que aquel era Sebastián que había vuelto por el, para llevarse su alma o permanecer simplemente con el para siempre. Tomó sus labios con desesperación, no se separaba ni para respirar, aunque en verdad lo necesitaba, se ahogaba dentro de ese beso, pero poco le importaba, estaba necesitado y apresurado por concluir las cosas.

El mismo, entregándose a un ser al cual había reconocido su presencia – Ya que de por sí, daba por hecho que fuera el – Comenzó a quitar sus ropas y las del más grande, sintiendo esos labios jugar con sus pezones, sonreía, gemía, el caballo relinchaba con susto ante la presencia de algo sobrenatural y fuera del mundo de la realidad. Abrió sus piernas y se dejó penetrar por ese grande y conocido pene para el, gimió inconteniblemente el nombre de Sebastián sobre el césped, ya ni siquiera intentaba abrir sus ojos para comprobar que fuese el, buscó sus labios antes de llegar al orgasmo, enredó su lengua con la de el, siguió moviéndose con desenfreno y locura hasta sentir la esencia del demonio dentro de el, dando un último y más excitante gemido, cuando escuchó una voz desconocida, pero suave a su oído murmurarle:

-¿Quién dijo que yo era Sebastián? – Intentó abrir sus ojos nuevamente sin éxito – Mí verdadero nombre es… Gareth… - Volvió a besarlo para luego susurrarle – Lamento no habértelo dicho cuando me lo dijiste, también te amo – Sonríe pacíficamente y desaparece, el muchacho pudo verse sobre el césped, despojado completamente de sus ropas, manchado en semen y con marcas en su cuerpo que el demonio no intentó reprimir, mientras alrededor suyo sólo veía plumas negras.

Desesperado se pone de pie.

-¡¡¡Sebastián!!! ¡¡SEBASTIÁN!! – Queda en silencio un momento - ¡¡¡¡¡GARETH!!!!! – Grita a todo lo que sus pulmones y garganta le daban pero no había respuesta.

No hizo intento alguno por cubrir su cuerpo, nada más el caballo lo estaba viendo, cae sobre sus rodillas y comienza a llorar.

-Y sólo hasta ahora fuiste capaz de decirlo ¿No? – Sollozaba mientras recogía sus ropas, vistiéndose entre llanto y vergüenza.

Al estar listo, tomó todas las plumas negras que encontró a su alrededor, todas y cada una de ellas tenían aquel olor tan suave y perfecto de Sebastián. Las guardó y subió al caballo sintiendo un ligero dolor, pero sin duda no era tanto, debido a que aquella no era ni su primera ni segunda vez, habían bastantes de por medio, el dolor se pasaría pronto probablemente.

Cabalga devuelta a la mansión, entra a su despacho y guarda las plumas en un contenedor de vidrio cerrado, lo abrazó, cerró sus ojos, no sonreía, sentía en el la huella recién marcada del sexo en su cuerpo, del sexo y del abandono, a pesar de escuchar un "Te amo" No pudo evitar sentirse solo, vacío.

Se sentó y dejó sobre su escritorio el contenedor con las plumas para observarlas detenidamente, Sebastián seguramente en su forma verdadera, era realmente hermoso… Las plumas lo eran… Se apoya y comienza a llorar, un llanto triste, silencioso, apenas audible…

_Pero no estaba solo… A pesar de todo… Un hermoso ángel negro le observaba por detrás de la ventana._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_ Me gustó mucho, traté de hacerlo lo menos OOC posible, espero les haya agradado y dejenme muchos reviews!! *A la semana siguiente sólo tiene tres xDD*_

**The Koroshi Death's End**


End file.
